disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6)
"We didn't set out to be superheroes. But, sometimes, life doesn't go the way you planned. The good thing is, my brother wanted to help a lot of people. That's what we're gonna do!" (by Hiro) Hiro Hamada is the main protagonist of Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6 and in its sequel of Disney's 2024 animated feature film Big Space Heroes. He is the leader and the founder of the team of young superheroes Big Hero 6. Background Official Disney Bio Robotics prodigy Hiro Hamada has the mind of a genius—and the heart of a 14 year old: his state-of-the-art battle-bots dominate the underground bot fights held in the dark corners of San Fransokyo. Fortunately, big brother Tadashi redirects Hiro's brilliance, inspiring him to put his brain to the test in a quest to gain admission to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. When a tragic event changes everything, Hiro turns to a robot named Baymax, and they form an unbreakable bond—and two-sixths of a band of high-tech heroes on a very important mission. Personality Hiro Hamada is a young boy with intelligence far beyond his years. Because of this, he can be rather brazen and cocky (Especially when he was seen to be bored during his bot fight with Mr. Yama), but never to the point of being annoying. He spent much of his time using his technology to win money through illegal bot fight bets (He states that bot-fighting isn't illegal, but betting on it is, though he still did bet on bot-fighting illegally), something he prided himself on, though his older brother Tadashi heavily disapproved. While Tadashi felt that his brother had a greater purpose and should attend college, Hiro believed that he held the knowledge of all that there is to know in the world, or at least all that any school can teach him, showing a strong sense of pride, as well as possible past experiences of school being redundant, unchallenging, and boring for him. Despite his bold nature, Hiro has a much softer side to him, as he's shown to sometimes be rather shy in front of crowds and during the process of making new friends, as well as socially awkward at times. Even so, he is very compassionate, which, in the beginning, is mostly seen when dealing with his older brother Tadashi who, despite his brotherly nagging, holds a special place in Hiro's heart as the latter's best friend and inspiration. When with Tadashi, Hiro's true colors emerge, showing him to be free-spirited, innocently sassy, warm and ultimately very loving and appreciative. Such aspects wouldn't be seen again until the void left by Tadashi's demise is eventually filled by the lovable Baymax, who cares for Hiro in the same sense, forming a strong companionship. However, while Hiro has a kind heart, he is a very complex character, and is far from perfect, engaging in some darker behaviors when highly provoked. At certain points during the movie, the boy genius allowed his anger to cloud his better judgement and commit acts normally out of the question. He is similar to Yokai (the villainous mastermind responsible for the death of Tadashi) in this respect, as both experienced the loss of a loved one, thus mutilating their hearts to the point where they sought revenge against the wrongdoers responsible, going as far as conscious murder. However, what separates the two and ultimately classifies Hiro as a hero and Yokai as a villain is the fact that, unlike Yokai, Hiro not only learns the error of his ways, but he makes a serious effort to right the wrongs he caused as quickly as possible. Such revelations are mostly due to the comforting nature of Baymax, the legacy of Tadashi and the support of his closest friends, resulting in a newly-reformed young prodigy who values the lives of all human beings and refuses to carry out acts of justice through the use of violence and murder. As time would move on following the events of Tadashi's death, Hiro would slowly shape into a heroic, wise and inspirational leader, following in his brother's footsteps. Such traits passed down include Tadashi's philosophy of "looking for a new angle", as well as the devotion to doing whatever is necessary to help others and make the world a better place for all, especially the innocent and deserving. As mentioned above, Hiro would notably organize the Big Hero 6 team, vowing to protect the city of San Fransokyo in order to fulfill Tadashi's lifelong dream of helping others. Physical Appearance Hiro is a 14-year old young adolescent boy. According to official sources, he is 5"0" (152 cm) in height.He can often be found in a blue hoodie jacket, a red shirt with a robot on it, long dark beige capri shorts and dark brown trainers with yellow laces. He has fair skin, brown eyes and messy black hair. His eyelashes and eyebrows are somewhat thick and his eyes are a rounded almond shape. When he smiles or opens his mouth, a gap in his teeth can be noticed along with a slight overbite. Hiro's super-suit is made of primarily indigo with red accents and black armor, with black clothing underneath that covers most of his body up to his knees, along with steel-toe black sneakers. On his suit are red magnetic pads, used to carry onto Baymax's armor for transportation and battle purposes. Appearances ''Big Hero 6'' Hiro Hamada is a 14-year-old robotics genius living in the futuristic city of San Fransokyo. After graduating from high school, he spends much of his free time participating in illegal robot fights. To redirect Hiro, his elder brother Tadashi takes him to the research lab at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where Hiro meets Tadashi's friends, GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred. Hiro also meets Professor Robert Callaghan, the head of the university's robotics program. Amazed, Hiro decides to apply to the university. To enroll, he signs up for the school's science fair and presents his project: microbots, swarms of tiny robots that can link together in any arrangement imaginable using a neuro-cranial transmitter. Hiro declines an offer from Alistair Krei, CEO of Krei Tech, to market the microbots, and Callaghan accepts him into the school. When a fire breaks out among the exhibits, Tadashi rushes in to save Callaghan, but the building explodes moments later, killing Tadashi and (apparently) Callaghan, and injuring everyone else inside. Weeks later, a depressed Hiro inadvertently activates Baymax, the inflatable healthcare robot that Tadashi created, who follows Hiro's only remaining microbot to an abandoned warehouse. There, the two discover that someone has been mass-producing the microbots and are attacked by a man wearing a Kabuki mask who is controlling them. After they escape, Hiro equips Baymax with armor and a battle chip containing various karate moves and they track the masked man to the docks. GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred arrive, responding to a call from Baymax, and the masked man chases the group. The six escape to Fred's mansion where they decide to form a high-tech superhero team to combat the villain. The group tracks the masked man, who they suspect to be Krei, to an abandoned Krei Tech laboratory on an island which they discover had been used for teleportation research until a test pilot was lost in an accident. The masked man attacks, but the group manages to knock off his mask, revealing the man to be Callaghan who had stolen Hiro's microbots to shield himself from the explosion on campus. Hiro realizes that Tadashi died without reason, while Callaghan refuses to take responsibility for Tadashi's death. This prompts an enraged Hiro to remove Baymax's healthcare chip, leaving only the battle chip, and to order him to kill Callaghan. Honey re-installs the healthcare chip at the last second, preventing Baymax from carrying out the kill order. Callaghan escapes, and Hiro leaves with Baymax, intent on avenging Tadashi. Back home, Hiro tries to remove the healthcare chip again, but Baymax stops him and states that vengeance is not what Tadashi would have wanted. To calm him down, Baymax shows Hiro videos of Tadashi running numerous tests during Baymax's development as a demonstration of Tadashi's benevolence and legacy. A remorseful Hiro apologizes to his friends, who reassure him they will catch Callaghan the right way. Video footage from the accident reveals that the pilot was Callaghan's daughter Abigail and that Callaghan is seeking revenge on Krei. Callaghan interrupts Krei at a public event and attempts to destroy his headquarters using Krei's teleportation portal. After a lengthy battle, the team deprives Callaghan of his microbots and the mask, saving Krei, but the portal remains active. Baymax detects Abigail inside, alive but in hyper-sleep, and leaps into the portal with Hiro to rescue her. They find Abigail's pod, but on the way back out, Baymax is struck by debris, damaging his armor and disabling his thrusters. Knowing that the portal will collapse, Baymax uses his armor's rocket fist to propel Hiro and Abigail back through the portal, forcing them to leave him behind. Callaghan is arrested while Abigail is taken to the hospital. Sometime later, Hiro discovers Baymax's personality chip clenched in the rocket fist. He rebuilds Baymax's body and the six friends continue their exploits through the city, fulfilling Tadashi's dream of helping those in need. ''Big Space Heroes Picking up one month later, after the event of the first film, everyone's favourite superhero team, Big hero 6 now succeed in bringing peace and unity in the city of San Fransokiyo after defeating evil Yokai. But everything, changes when an allian named Papi meets Hiro and wanted his and his friends help to defeat the three evils artificial intelligence Ultron, Drax The Destroyer and Wanda The Witch who all three are wanted to capture and destroy the Sombrero galaxy and the whole universe. But never, Hiro and his team members are on a mission to save the galaxy. On there, Hiro accompny with Barbie, a cosmic princess to save the whole universe with the help them. Relationships Tadashi Hamada Tadashi is Hiro's older brother and was the most important person in Hiro's life, even after his death. Because their parents died when he was at a young age, Hiro has always looked to his older brother for guidance and advice. They were best friends and even had a set of rules they came up with that only they knew (according to the book Hiro and Tadashi). They've shared a bedroom since they moved into their Aunt Cass's cafe but don't seem to mind and enjoy each other's company. Tadashi has always been there for Hiro whenever he needed him and the two balance each other well, as Hiro is more creative with his inventions while Tadashi is more practical and by the book as shown in Hiro and Tadashi. Tadashi sees the potential in Hiro and feels it is wasted when, after Hiro graduates from high school, he chooses to engage in a career in botfighting rather than continue his education and use his knowledge to improve the lives of others. Because Hiro is cut off from other people and because Tadashi has been with Hiro since the moment he was born and practically raised him, Tadashi understands Hiro the best out of everyone and was even the one to interest Hiro in robotics. He is also more able to persuade Hiro to do things, as shown when he manages to persuade Hiro to apply to San Fransokyo Institute of technology. He is kind and caring towards Hiro, but is also capable of being stern, demonstrated when he lectured Hiro about how he would get into trouble eventually for his bot fighting obsession and wanted him to stop. He was also goofy, as shown when he grabbed Hiro upside down to shake some ideas into his head. Nonetheless, he was encouraging of Hiro's intelligence and pursuit of robotics and was always there to protect him, as shown when he saved Hiro from Mr. Yama and his henchmen. Tadashi's death had the greatest impact on Hiro, who fell into depression and refused to leave his room or eat after the incident. He also refused to attend the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, despite his initial excitement to join. The death of his older brother also hardened Hiro's heart, and led him down a path of murderous vengeance, as seen when the boy manipulated Baymax's programming in hopes of killing Yokai, only to be stopped by his own friends. When he tried to pursue the path of vengeance again, Baymax refused, as the latter knew this would not help Hiro and wouldn't be what Tadashi wanted. Hiro then watches clips of Tadashi building Baymax on the robot's video monitor and realizes Tadashi's goal was to help people and that he should do the same. This inspires Hiro to seek justice rather than revenge on Callaghan, make up with his friends, and defeat him. Baymax Their relationship started out basic. Hiro was impressed with Baymax when first introduced, but when they reunited, he was less than thrilled as Baymax served as a reminder of Tadashi's death. However, because Hiro unintentionally summoned Baymax when the former expressed pain, the robot viewed Hiro as his patient, becoming solely devoted to him and unable to dismiss himself until the boy was satisfied with his care, vocally expressing that fact. This led Baymax to carry out every small order given by Hiro, no matter how literal or sarcastic, in hopes of improving the boy's health, as a result of his programming. As time went on, however, Baymax's treatment towards Hiro began to change. As the robot began learning and understanding the basics of human emotion, a personal bond with Hiro began to form. His dedication towards his "patient" was no longer due to programming alone, but also because of a mutual love. In turn, Hiro grew to love Baymax, who served as his ultimate form of comfort, a loving reminder of Tadashi and a nurturing companion. This is powerfully showcased when the duo found themselves trapped within Yokai's portal while trying to save Abigail. While Baymax was willing to sacrifice himself, Hiro strongly refused, as he didn't have the strength to lose him too. Nevertheless, he fought through his emotions using Baymax's lesson of overcoming loss, but not forgetting, allowing him to bid farewell to his companion, in addition to expressing his love for the first time through a hug. Following these events and Baymax's eventual revival, the duo remains as close as ever, forming a brotherly relationship and spending their days beside one another through all events, including their mission to protect the world in Tadashi's honor. Cass Hamada Cass Hamada is Hiro and Tadashi's aunt. Hiro tends to stress her out and cause her to "stress eat" due to his illegal bot fighting, though she loves him nonetheless and vice versa. She is very supportive and proud of his abilities and was overjoyed when his Microbot exhibition won him an invitation to attend the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Like Hiro, she also mourned the passing of Tadashi. She would bring food to Hiro after Tadashi's death as Hiro fell into a severe state of depression and refused to leave his room for two weeks. She tried to encourage him to go to college because Tadashi would've wanted it and she wanted him to recover, but he remained silent and she decided to give him space. When Hiro left his room for the first time in two weeks and he lied about going to register for classes (he was really going to catch up to Baymax), she was overjoyed and hugged him. Overall, the two have a positive relationship and are close, especially since now they are the only known close relatives each other has. However, it is interesting to note that Hiro did not want to tell her about Baymax and that he seems to be keeping his superhero persona a secret from her. This is most likely because she has been shown to worry about Hiro and disapproves of him doing dangerous activities (such as bot fighting) and after Tadashi's death, she might forbid him to continue being a superhero as it would put his life at risk. Barbie Roberts Hiro and Barbie are very close best friends. But Hiro fall in love with Barbie and she also loves him. As Barbie impressed Hiro with her intelligence, smartness and skills. Soon that he requested her and Pupcorn to be in their team to save the universe and help Papi from the evils. Unknown to know that she is that special one when Starlord said "one day a special person from a far away galaxy come to our galaxy to save the stars and give the new birth to our Sombrero Galaxy that will be titled as Space Princess". Hiro soon realized that Barbie is the only special one who saves the galaxy and the whole universe. With the help of her, Hiro learned that anything is possible when he listens to his heart. As they both have warm, friendly and lovable relationship. Hiro is always friendly, warm and comfortable with Barbie. Barbie also always be supportive, cheerful, joyfull, loving and caring towards him. Unlike others they both are very close to each other. Gogo, Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi Hiro was first introduced to the rest of his team (including Fred, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi and Honey Lemon) when he was tricked by Tadashi into visiting his college. He got to meet each of Tadashi's best friends and understand their individual quirks. He was impressed with all their inventions and was surprised by Fred with his mascot costume. Hiro then proclaimed his desire to apply at the institute and immediately began working to develop Microbots. During the time of and before the convention, he had become good friends with everyone. After the death of Tadashi, the team members took Hiro under their wings, comforting him, supporting him, taking care of him and protecting him throughout the film in place of Tadashi, creating a close bond. This continued even after Baymax's undesired abandonment near the end of the film, as his friends helped him cope with yet another tragic loss. Honey and Fred serve as enthusiastic supporters, Wasabi often watches out for Hiro's health and physical well-being and Go Go is arguably the closest to the boy, eventually taking on the role of a protective older sibling figure to him. Yokai/Callaghan Being a word-renowned scientist and personal mentor of Tadashi, Hiro initially looked up to Professor Callaghan, showing great respect and admiration towards him. Impressed by Hiro's knowledge, Callaghan was able to slyly convince the boy genius to give up botfighting to join the Institute to "challenge himself." It is possible he did this knowing of Hiro's intelligence and wanted him to apply to the school in hopes of stealing one of his inventions (though this is up for debate). Hiro impressed Callaghan at the convention with his Microbots and Callaghan warned him against accepting Krei's offer to buy his creation, subtly manipulating him to say no. When Callaghan was "trapped" in the burning building, Tadashi went in to save him, losing his life in the process. When Hiro discovered Callaghan had started the fire to steal the Microbots and thus indirectly killed Tadashi (showing no concern for Tadashi's life or the fact that he tried to save him), he was enraged and attempted to kill the professor as revenge; he was only stopped by his team's intervention. However, after Baymax calmed him down, Hiro realized his beloved brother wanted to help people, not hurt them, thus realizing he needed to bring Callaghan to justice without harm. Hiro soon learned from his teammates that Callaghan had suffered the loss of his daughter Abigail (thanks to Krei's misuse of the portal technology that led to her supposed death), and that Callaghan only stole the microbots as part of his true plan to get revenge on Krei. When Hiro confronted Callaghan once again, he tried to reason with him, admitting that he does feel sorry for him and understands the pain of loss, and wanted to give the same support his teammates provided him with. However, a bitter Callaghan, while he did show a hint of regret, refused to back down and battled the boy genius, in hopes of killing him. After destroying the Microbots, thus leaving Callaghan powerless, Hiro made the ultimate decision to spare the former professor's life, having set aside his thirst for vengeance in exchange for the moral codes of Tadashi and Baymax. Not only that, he also made the choice to risk his own life to successfully save Callaghan's daughter, after discovering she was still alive within the portal. Though Callaghan showed no forward gratitude towards the hero, he met his defeat through imprisonment, and presumably permanent separation from his only loved one, finally receiving punishment for all the damage he's done, as well as granting Hiro closure. However, Callaghan's expression at the end implies that he feels remorse for what he had done, ultimately realizing that what Hiro said is right about the emptiness and consequences of revenge. The emotional core of Big Hero 6 is driven by four key characters, their arcs, and the relationships they share with one another, being Hiro, Tadashi, Baymax, and Callaghan. As such, Callaghan serves as a omen of what Hiro would have become if he allowed his pain to consume him. However, unlike Callaghan, Hiro had friends and family who supported him through the ordeal and reminded him justice, not vengeance, is the answer. Alistair Krei The two have a basic relationship, and are good acquaintances by the end of the film. Hiro first met Krei at the convention where he was showing off his Microbots and Krei immediately took an interest, hoping to buy the Microbots. However, Callaghan warned Hiro that Krei was known to cut corners and subtly manipulated Hiro to refuse. Krei was clearly disappointed. Later, when Fred assumes that Krei was Yokai, Hiro dismissed it, saying that he's too high profile, possibly implying that he is highly respectful of Krei's public image. When Hiro went to an abandoned Krei lab to track down Yokai, he initially grew to believe Krei was Yokai but was proven wrong after taking Yokai's mask and learning it was Callaghan. He also learned that Krei's teleportation experiment resulted in an accident that presumably killed Abigail which eventually turned Callaghan into Yokai. Despite finding this out, Hiro didn't seem to hold a grudge against Krei for indirectly creating Yokai as he tried his best to protect him from the masked villain. This could be because he knew it was an accident or because he wanted to stop Yokai's plan for vengeance. Krei was ecstatic when the Big Hero 6 team came to rescue him and even openly stated his love of Baymax, apparently growing a true liking for the team following these events. When Hiro goes to save Abigail, Krei objects, likely showing concern for the boy's safety. However, Hiro assures him by telling him the same words that Tadashi had told him "Someone has to help". Krei seems to have learned his lesson and even built a showcase hall in Tadashi's honor, possibly as a way to make amends since he indirectly created Yokai and therefore was linked to Tadashi's death. Hiro accepted the honor on behalf of his late brother. While the two don't have much interaction, it can be presumed Hiro holds no hard feelings against Krei and Krei is thankful for everything Big Hero 6 has done for him. Quotes ''Big Hero 6 *"You can be way more." *"Unbelievable." *"Don't scan me." *"Woah, what?!" *"I'm satisfied with my care." *"I'm not crying!" *"The good thing is my brother wanted to help a lot of people. And that's what we're gonna do." ''Big Space Heroes'' *"An out of this world mission" *"Tadashi's dream is to help others so we all have a duty to save our universe from the evils." *"What you think can we do this." *"This is a Sombrero Galaxy." *"You're awesome." *"Say you'll come, I want you to know more about me, more about my world!" *"Always leave things better than you found them." Trivia: *Hiro will be the first male main protagonist to be of East Asian descent. *It is also revealed in the same show that he is inescure about his size. *According to Baymax's first scan he is allergic to peanuts. *Hiro, Baymax, and Fred are the only members of the team to not have nicknames. *Hiro loves Gummy Bears, and was excited when he asked Baymax to retrieve said item. *Hiro has a Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) controller connected to his computer in his bedroom. *Hiro has a habit of running his hand(s) through his hair. Some examples are when he is explaining to the policeman about the microbots, on the staircase telling Aunt Cass that he has a lot of homework to catch up on, or when he re-activated Baymax by the end of the film. *Along with Hiro's gap in his front teeth, he has a slight overbite. In addition, in one scene, Hiro was seen sticking his tongue out to bring a straw up to his mouth before sipping, a habit common among people who sucked their thumbs as children. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Lovers Category:Orphans Category:Child Prodigies Category:Giants Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Big Hero 6: The Animated Series Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Characters who win their crush's hearts Category:Musicians Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters who punch the antagonist in the face Category:Characters who cry Category:Heroes Category:Asian characters